Toph's Pocketful of Sunshine
by Storm Warning
Summary: This is my first songfic. Tokka. Tophs been captured whats her motive to escape?


**Ya so it kinda sucks. I think its cute but I wrote itt so thats not saying much... any way enjoy I don't own Avatar.**

Toph had always kept her hard tough exterior but after she had been captured it all came tumbling down. She was stuck on the inside her friends on the out in the war.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

When times got boring in her wooden cell, she thoguht of Sokka an how she never told him her feelings. "If only I could get out, I'd tell him everything"

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me._

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

_No._

Everyday her captures came. She shivered at the thoght of them. They came every day with fire and whips. But she would never give in. She would show them the rebillion would never be defeated.

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place_.

Slowly she began to break the wood. Everyday she would punch and kick at the walls. It made her knuckled bleed and bruise but she was used to it from years of punching rocks. Slowly the wood began to crack.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh._

She kept in shape doing as much excersize as her chains would let her. She got news occsionally when she overheard conversations. One day the wood broke.

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me._

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

_No._

In the dead of night she burst free of her cell and bended the maetal around her creul captors. She was filled with joy as she could "see" again.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh._

As she left the ship she rembered all the men who tried to use her. She beat everyone of them back untill the guards had to restrain her. Sokka would be so proud.

_Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me._

_Do anything you can to control me._

_Oh, no_.

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

She stumbled through the forest her hair catching every leaf and twig the wind threw in her face. She continued on untill she reached a small clearing. There was a large rock in the center and she leaned against it the warmth flooding her senses. She felt totally at peace for the first time in months in her element.

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

_There's a place that I go,_

_But nobody knows._

_Where the rivers flow,_

_And I call it home._

_And there's no more lies._

_In the darkness, there's light._

_And nobody cries._

_There's only butterflies._

Toph lay on the rock unaware of her many injures that bleed and burned. She was happy lying on the rock with no pain or lies. Her only regret was Sokka. She loved him. He was what kept her trying when the guards told her there was no hope.. He kept her fighting when the guards beat her.

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_He was her light in the darkness, her hope in a torn and broken world._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

_Take me away: A secret place._

_To better days take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

Oneday as the blackness closed in she heard yells. Slowly she rose prepared to fight. Only to see Sokka running towards her. She colasped in his arms knowing all would be well. She finally let her gaurd down and embraced him and whispered in his ear "I love you. Don't ever leave me"

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride._

_I smile up to the sky._

_I know I'll be all right._

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride._

_I smile up to the sky._

_I know I'll be all right_

She sat on the rock her head in Sokka's lap humming her song to herself as Katara healed her. Now she had something to fight for. Sokka.

.


End file.
